bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer's Market
Overview The Farmer's Market was Rapture's most lively and popular marketplace. It was the only place folks could go to obtain the freshest produce -- melons, tomatoes, delicious cheese and even pumpkins could be found being hawked by the vendors of the Farmer's Market. Citizens could also enjoy the exquisite wines at Worleys Winery, and honey still dripping from the combs at the Silverwing Apiary. History Silverwing Apiary The Silverwing Apiary is divided into two sections- a front Desk with a counter and cash register, obviously used as a shop, and a large back room full of bee hives, and with a large hive suspended from the ceiling. Smoke can be released into the room to calm the bees by flipping one of two switches at the entry to the hive room. A beeping timer warns you when the smoke is about to run out and you need to get back to the switched to flip one again. All of the required samples for the Lazarus Vector can be found by searching the bee hive crates (5) and a safe in the corner containing 3 more. Each time a hive is searched, an active splicer is sent into the room, so rapidly searching hives will result in the player getting attacked by splicers very quickly; however, searching only one or two hives and then going back to restart the smoke is not much fun. If you have the Cyclone Trap plasmid, you can set 5 of them (the maximum) across the platform by the switches and put a Proximity Mines at the bottom of each set of stairs. This will reduce the number of splicers to a more manageable one or two. You will have to redo these after each smoke/searching session. Setting traps or proximity mines in the outer (cash register) room is wasted; the splicers simply appear at the door to the smoker control platform. If you have to fight splicers, be careful. Fire-based weapons such as Exploding Buck may set the hives afire and cause the bees to swarm and sting you; likewise, any weapons causing damage to the hives will cause them to sting. Worleys Winery Worleys Winery is styled in a provincial French design, with an upstairs area with wine racks, cash register and numerous tables and chairs, and a lower area, the distillery, where the wine is produced and stored in large barrels. There are also numerous bottles of distilled water scattered around the winery, which might say something about what really goes into the wine… there is more than enough distilled water around the lower areas to cover the Lazarus Vector formula. You can enter to the left or right of a wall. Choose right. A turret is on the right side of the wall and a security camera, on the left, so you want to hack the gun first and then the camera. After you have collected the number of bottles of distilled water required to make the Lazarus Vector, you will be told to hurry off to make it, but instead, stick around and collect ALL the bottles you can find -- they are VERY valuable later for making Electric Gel, 100 units of which is enough to take out a Big Daddy with no fuss, and the distilled water becomes a little harder to find later. A little shack back in the water downstairs has a lot of loot, including Photographer's Eye. If you pick it up, you will be trapped in the shack with a lot of splicers firing at you. So if you don't care about the tonic, just pick up everything but it and you'll get no splicers; otherwise, if you have the Cyclone Trap tonic, then before you take the Photographer's Eye you can set some traps to even the odds. The Main Market The Main Market is filled with numerous small stores selling all kinds of produce, including meat, cheese and vegetables. It continues on Arcadia’s pleasant garden theme and is charmingly paved with cobblestones, while also leaving large grassy open spaces for relaxation. Beneath the market there are storage rooms, one of which is flooded, and has a not-so-charming Big Daddy corpse propped up against a column. There is also a locked pump room, the code to which is 0512 (Market Maintenance Code), or it can be hacked. There is small crawl space door above a turret in the main market area. To gain access, climb the broken beam and walk along the edge of the ceiling beams, jumping the broken set. The crawl space contains some proximity mines and autohack tools. When you first walk into the main market area, there is an RPG turret to your right. You should hack it, of course, then a fun trick to pull later on is to watch for a Big Daddy in its range and hit him with a 100 units of Liquid Nitrogen to freeze him in place, then watch while the turret keeps shooting RPGs into him until he's gone. (Literally gone; a frozen BD breaks into pieces which can't be looted, but it's a small price to pay for an entertaining kill.) Map Areas *Market *Winery *Winery Cellar, Top Floor *Winery Cellar, Bottom Floor *Apiary New Discoveries New plasmids and Tonics (Free) *Photographer's Eye *EVE Link 2 New weaponry New Enemies Single use events * There is a single Little Sister. * There is one Power to the People Machine. Audio Diaries Trivia * In the Winery, there is a piece of cheese with a slice cut out of it laying on the ground in a corner, along with several spots of mold on the ground. From the right angle, this appears to be an homage to Pac-Man, as the cheese appears as though it's about to eat the 'dots'. Tips When leaving the portal from Farmer's Market back to Arcadia, Ryan will start talking and in seconds, a fleet of flying Security Bots come after you. The best defense is to back into the chamber you just left. If you have been taking pictures and gotten the invisibility plasmid, you can just wait out the alarm; otherwise, you can back into a corner and shoot the bots as they come in the door. Category:History Category:Farmer's Market Category:Locations